This invention relates to a method and apparatus for promoting the sale of a product.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for promoting the sale of a showerhead.
Various methods and apparatus have been devised to market a product. Many such methods require that a significant expense be incurred. For example, faucets, showerheads and other plumbing equipment typically requires the construction of an in-store display which permits customers to view each faucet, sink, shower head, etc. offered by a manufacturer. Since there are numerous manufacturers of plumbing hardware, such displays typically are relatively large and expensive to construct. Further, since there are numerous manufacturers, the displays offer a wide array of competing plumbing products and it is difficult for a customer to focus carefully on one particular faucet or shower head. Another disadvantage of in-store displays is that when the store is crowded, for example in the case of a HOME DEPOT (TM), it is difficult for a customer to relax and carefully examine a product. Still another disadvantage of in-store displays, or for that matter of displays on the HOME SHOPPING NETWORK on television, is that practically speaking it is difficult for a customer to carefully examine a plumbing product or to see the plumbing product in actual operation. In a store, the plumbing products are typically arrayed on a wall, so the customer must view the product from a distance, and often cannot actually touch the product unless the customer opens a box in which the product is packaged--a procedure stores frown on. On television, the customer cannot actually touch the product and often is unable to view all the features of the products. Television shopping networks tend to display only the features they think will sell the product. Finally, television shopping networks operate like an auction, giving viewers only a limited time so the viewers are urged into making a decision to buy the product based only on the information selected and provided by the television shopping network.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for displaying a product which would cost almost nothing, would be exceedingly simple to install, would enable a customer to see the product in operation, and would insure that a customer could focus on, touch, and examine the product to the exclusion of any other competing product.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for displaying a product.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for displaying a product which costs almost nothing to manufacture and is exceedingly simple to install.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for displaying a showerhead which insures that a potential customer can focus exclusively on the showerhead, and not on competing showerheads, in an environment where the consumer ordinarily is relaxed and can not view competing products.